Cavaleiros vs George W Bush
by Mordac
Summary: Uma certa ilha grega atrai a atenção do homem mais poderoso do mundo. E também o mais estúpido. Reviews plZ! CAP. 2 ON
1. Capítulo 1

Cavaleiros vs. George W. Bush  
  
Cap. 1  
  
--Um dia na Casa Branca, numa reunião do gabinete.—  
  
Bush—Good morning, my friends. Vamos começar esta reunião. Como vocês sabem, a gente se tem concentrado demais na Al-Quaeda, e temos ignorado muitos potenciais perigos que podem estar ameaçando a América. Condi, vc tem alguma informação sobre algum perigo?  
  
Condoleeza Rice—Mr. President, tenho aqui um relatório da CIA dizendo que numa ilha da Grécia, à um tempo atrás, se registaram grandes explosões. Os nossos satélites captaram tudo...  
  
Bush—Espere 1 segundo. Criado, vai me buscar uns biscoitos!  
  
Colin Powell—Mr. President, eu não aconselhava vc a comer biscoitos enquanto está falando. Não depois do que aconteceu da outra vez.  
  
------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------- ----------------  
(Nota: Baseado numa história verdadeira.)  
  
Sala da Casa Branca, o Presidente está a ver um jogo de futebol americano.  
  
Laura Bush—Querido, vc não acha que esta sala está precisando de uma decoração nova.  
  
George Bush—Meu amor, vc não se pode calar um bocadinho enquanto eu vejo o jogo?(Come um biscoito). Mas AQUELE ÁRBITRO É CEGO???? AQUILO ERA FALTA. Ahg, Cof Cof.(Desmaia).  
  
Laura—Ahhhhh. Chamem um médico.  
  
--Mais tarde, no Hospital.—  
  
Laura—Doutor, o que aconteceu com meu marido??  
  
Médico—Ele se engasgou com um biscoito. O que ele estava fazendo quando isto aconteceu?  
  
Laura—Estava gritando com o árbitro do jogo de futebol americano.  
  
Médico—A partir de agora, não deixe ele comer mais biscoito.  
  
Laura—Mas ele não pode viver sem eles...  
  
Médico—Então não deixe ele comer enquanto fala.  
  
Laura—Vou ver o que posso fazer.  
-----------------------------------------------Fim do Flashback------- ----------------------  
  
Bush—Sim, acho que vc tem razão. Bem, Condi, vc pode continuar com o que estava dizendo.  
  
Condi Rice—Bem, como eu estava dizendo, na altura não prestámos muita atenção. Mas já que o Sr. Presidente pergunta, eu aconselho vc a mandar investigar.  
  
Bush—E vc, Don, o que pensa disto?  
  
Donald Rumsfeld—Eu vi as imagens de satélite. Foi por causa disso que perdemos um dos nossos satélites.  
  
Bush—Como foi isso?  
  
Rumsfeld—Num momento, saem voando dessa ilha dois projéteis. De repente, um é largado e aterra de novo na ilha, enquanto o outro continuou voando, atingindo um dos nossos satélites.  
  
Bush—Vc diz que essa ilha é na Grécia. Deixe ver, isso fica para os lados da América Latina, não é mesmo.  
  
Colin Powell—Não Sr. Presidnete. Fica na Europa do Sul.  
  
Bush—Claro, era o que eu estava querendo dizer. Vc pode me mostrar essa ilha no mapa?  
  
Condi—Pst, moço, me traga um mapa da Europa.  
  
Moço—Pois não.  
  
Traz o mapa.  
  
Moço—Aqui está.  
  
Condi—Vc está vendo esta ilha minúscula aqui?  
  
Bush—Sim. É aí?  
  
Condi—Exactamente. Tenho aqui um plano dessa ilha tirado por satélite. Vc pode ver que existem doze casas mais pequenas, e depois uma casa maior no topo.  
  
Don—Foi da décima casa que saiu o projétil que destruiu o satélite. O que quer que esteja nessa ilha é uma ameaça à segurança da América. Tem de ser destruído. A minha opinião é que devíamos destruir essa ilha imediatamente com um míssil nuclear...  
  
Bush—Oba. Vou finalmente poder lançar um míssil. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Colin Powell—Vc está louco Don? Essa ilha pertence à Grécia!!! O que quer que a esteja usando, não será provavelmente com conhecimento do governo de Grécia!!  
  
Condi—Pela 1ª vez concordo com vc Colin. O que a gente devia fazer era 1º enviar espiões para averiguar o que se passa na ilha. Tanto quanto sabemos, a destruição do satélite pode ter sido um acidente.  
  
Colin—Vc já confirmou com o governo da Grécia?  
  
Condi—Com certeza que já.  
  
-----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------- -----------------------  
  
Sala da Casa Branca. Grande monitor na parede. Cara de homem no monitor. Condi Rice sentada numa cadeira.  
  
Condi—Então, o Sr. Primeiro Ministro garante que não sabe de nada do que passa naquela ilha?  
  
Kostas Karamanlis—Garanto firmemente. Há algo de estranho com aquela ilha. Sempre que algum dos nossos navios tenta se aproximar dela, é repelido por uma força qualquer estranha. Não sabemos nada do que lá se passa, porque não conseguimos sequer nos aproximar de lá. Até os próprios aviões são desviados.  
  
Condi—Quer dizer que vc já tentou tomar conhecimento do que lá se passava?  
  
Kostas—Com certeza. Desde umas explosões que se registaram há uns meses atrás que essa ilha atrai a atenção do nosso governo. Até houve alguns malucos que diziam que o que lá estava acontecendo era causado pela ira dos deuses. Haha. Vocês têm a certeza que não são vocês próprios que lá tem uma base secreta?  
  
Condi—Como vc pode pensar uma coisa dessas da gente?  
  
Kostas—Como será...  
  
Condi—Nós não sabemos nada do que lá se passa, e queríamos a autorização de vc para investigar o que lá se passa.  
  
Kostas—E o que é que isso pode interessar a vocês?  
  
Condi—Um dos nossos satélites foi destruído por um projétil saído de lá.  
  
Kostas—Uhahahah.  
  
Condi—Qual é a piada?  
  
Kostas—Um satélite da nação mais poderosa do mundo. Detruído por um projétil amador e desconhecido. Tem a sua piada.  
  
Condi—Temos ou não autorização para investigar?  
  
Kostas—Se vc conseguir que alguém chegue lá para investigar, merece os meus parabéns. Tem a minha autorização, embora ela valha muito pouco. Agora me desculpa, tenho que ir à casinha. Boa tarde para si.  
  
-------------------------------------------------Fim do flashback----------- --------------------  
  
Condi—Como vocês vêem, é muito improvável que o governo grego esteja relacionado com o que lá se passa, senão não tinha dado autorização para a gente investigar tão facilmente.  
  
Bush—Muito bem. Condi, trate de investigar o que lá se passa. Quando descobrir, deixe o relatório com a minha secretária.  
  
--Uns dias mais tarde, num porto da costa da Grécia.—  
  
Agente da CIA1—Hei vc. Quer nos levar à ilha de [nome da ilha].  
  
Pescador—Vc tá doido mermão. Quem se aproxima dessa ilha nunca mais volta.  
  
Agente da CIA2—Vc está vendo, Dan. Parece que todos os habitantes daqui têm um medo inexplicável dessa ilha. Anota isso aí.  
  
Dan—Vc sabe que algum lugar aqui onde vendam barcos?  
  
Pescador—Tem ali uma espelunca disso ao fundo da rua. Mas vocês não vão mesmo a essa ilha. Oh, prometam que não vão lá. Vocês parecem boas pessoas, e não queria ver vocês desaparecidos.  
  
Dan—Obrigado pela preocupação, mas temos mesmo de lá ir. Obrigado de qualquer modo. Tome lá isto pela preocupação. (Dá 2€ ao pescador.)  
  
Vão à loja.  
  
Dan—Dave, vc sabia, estou me interessando muito por o que pode haver nessa ilha. Parece que toda a gente por aqui tem medo de chegar lá perto.  
  
Entram na casa dos barcos.  
  
Dan—Tem aí alguém?  
  
Vendedor—Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudar vocês?  
  
Dan—A gente queria compara um barco.  
  
Vendedor—Muito bem. E querem um barco para pequenas distâncias, médias, ou para uma viagem mais longa?  
  
Dan—Só queremos o suficiente para ir à ilha de [nome da ilha].  
  
Vendedor—Cruz credo. Vc não pode tar em todo o seu juízo. Como é que alguém pode querer ir à ilha de [nome da ilha] de sua vontade? Vocês não sabem que toda a gente que se aproxima de lá nunca mais é vista?  
  
Dave—Anota isso aí Dan.  
  
Dan—Ok. Mas não importa o que tenha acontecido aos outros. A gente tem de tentar chegar lá. Ouviu? TEMOS de lá ir.  
  
Vendedor—Já que vc insiste, eu vendo o barco a vc. Mas não diga que eu não o avisei.  
  
Dan—Não se preocupa.  
  
O Vendedor os leva ao barco.  
  
Vendedor—Este aqui serve?  
  
Dan—É perfeito. Quanto custa?  
  
Vendedor—São 25000€.  
  
Dan(Pega numa mala.)—Aqui tem. Tem aí a mais, mas tira para vc.  
  
Vendedor(Começa a babar)—Com certeza. Muito obrigado. Têm a certeza que sabem pilotar esta coisa.  
  
Dan—Não se preocupa. Podemos partir já? Temos muita pressa.  
  
Vendedor—Sim, claro. Os nossos barcos estão sempre equipados, no caso de alguém querer experimentar. Tem aí comida suficiente para uma semana e meia.  
  
Dan—Obrigado, e até à vista.  
  
Vendedor—Deus proteja vocês...Pobres diabos. Gente tão simpática que nunca mais vai ser vista...  
  
--Dois dias mais tarde, no mar.—  
  
Dan—Dave, de acordo com este mapa estamos chegando à tal ilha.  
  
Dave—A que distância estamos?  
  
Dan—Vc está vendo aquela ilha ali ao fundo? É aquela mesmo.  
  
Dave—Vc acredita mesmo que tem lá alguma coisa sobrenatural?  
  
Dan—Tenho de ver isso para acreditar...  
  
--No Santuário (a insanidade começa aqui.)—  
  
Saori—SEIYA??? Onde está o Seiya?  
  
Jabú—Ele foi dar uma volta e ainda não voltou.  
  
Saori—Então de que vc tá esperando?? Esta ilha não é assim tão grande que não o possa procurar. VAI IMEDIATAMENTE PROCURAR ELE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jabú—Olha os meus ouvidos!  
  
Saori—O QUE VC DISSE???????  
  
Jabú—Eu disse continue falando. Vc tem uma voz que encanta os ouvidos.  
  
Saori—Não fique aqui puxando meu saco. VÁ PROCURAR IMEDIATAMENTE O SEIYA.  
  
Jabú—Se ele perguntar o que vc quer dele, o que é que eu respondo??  
  
Saori—RESPONDE QUE EU SOU A DEUSA DELE, E QUE SE EU CHAMO, ELE TEM QUE VIR SEM FAZER PERGUNTAS. AGORA SAI DA MINHA FRENTE.  
  
Jabú sai correndo.  
  
Saori-Se eu não tenho estes cavaleiros na linha, não sei o que seria feito deles. Espero que eles percebam que eu só faço isto porque me preocupo com eles. HYOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga—Puf. Que vc quer.  
  
Saori—Isso não são maneiras de falar comigo. Estou cheia de calor. Quero que vc taque neve nesta sala para eu refrescar um pouco.  
  
Hyoga começa a tacar gelo na sala. De repente:  
  
Ikki—OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Como tá você mermão?(Dá uma grande pancada nas costas do Hyoga, fazendo com que ele se engane e congele a Saori.)  
  
Hyoga—SEU IDIOTA. JÁ VIU O QUE VC FEZ?  
  
Ikki—Ora, que culpa eu tenho. Não tenho culpa que vc não consiga aguentar uma pancadinha nas costas...  
  
Hyoga—Vc chama aquilo uma pancadinha??? Já vi o Mike Tayson esmurrar com menos força...  
  
Ikki—Ora essa, vc é um cavaleiro de Athena. Devia ser capaz de aguentar mais do que aquilo.  
  
Hyoga—Ora, eu não quero discutir com vc. Agora a gente vai ter que esperar que ela derreta. Vou buscar um calorífico para ajudar.  
  
Ikki—Vc ficou demente? Deixe ela congelada, e vamos aproveitar este tempo de paz.  
  
Saem.  
  
--No mar—  
  
Dave—Dan, aquela força que impedia a gente de se aproximar da ilha parou. Já se consegue navegar normalmente....  
  
Dan—Provavelmente era só uma corrente. Existem muitas correntes traiçoeiras nesta zona.  
  
Dave—Pronto, não dá para aproximar mais este barco da costa. Temos de ir no bote.  
  
--Dez minutos depois—  
  
Dave—Vc deixou o barco bem seguro, não deixou?  
  
Dan—Espero que sim. Mas se quando a gente estiver de volta o barco já lá não estiver, é porque afinal não estava tão bem seguro assim.  
  
Dave—Isto é sério Dan...  
  
Dan—Ora, claro que eu deixei o barco bem seguro. Vc sabe que eu não sou nenhum principiante.  
  
Dave—Estamos a chegar a terra. Agora se lembra, a gente tem de disfarçar bem esta chegada. Não queremos que ninguém destes frescos que ali vivem saiba que a gente foi fazer uma visita a eles.  
  
O barco chega a terra, e eles saem. Depois escondem o barco.  
  
Dan—Tem aqui um caminho.  
  
Seguem pelo caminho.  
  
--Na outra ponta dessa caminho—  
  
Seiya—(Sem a armadura.) Finalmente consegui me afastar um pouco da Saori. Será que ela não percebe que a gente também precisa de paz de vez em quando??  
  
--De volta a Dan & Dave—  
  
Dan—Olá, quem é aquele fresco que vem ali.  
  
Seiya—Quem são vocês?  
  
Dan—Nós somos, ahn...  
  
Dave—Entregadores de pizza.  
  
Seiya—Entregadores de pizza??  
  
Dave—Sim. Encomendaram pizza para aqui. Como é mesmo o nome de quem encomendou? Devia ser uma pessoa muito importante. Quem manda mesmo aqui neste treco?  
  
Seiya—É a Saori claro. Mas ela já está de saída, amanhã a gente vai de volta para Tóquio.  
  
Dave(Sussurando)—Anota isso aí Dan.  
  
Dan—(Sussurando)—Claro.(Alto) Vc pode levas a gente a essa tal de Saori para entregar as pizzas a ela?  
  
Seiya—Claro. É por aqui. Vc vê aquela casa ali no topo da ilha. É ali. Normalmente é muito difícil lá chegar, porque vc teria de passar pelas 12 casas, mas como a Saori vai querer as pizzas quentes vou mostrar a vocês o caminho secreto. De certeza que ela me vai agradecer... Me sigam...  
  
Eles seguem...  
  
Dave(Sussurrando)—Entregadores de pizza??? Cadê a pizza???????' Só mesmo vc para inventar uma coisas dessas.  
  
Dan(Sussurando)—Ele engoliu, não foi? My God, como é possível alguém ser tão burro????  
  
Dave—(Sussurando)—Ele está mostrando à gente o caminho secreto. Vc tá anotando tudo, não tá Dan?  
  
Dan—(Sussurando)—Claro que estou. Mas como é que a gente se vai livrar deste idiota?  
  
Dave—(Sussurando)—Observe.(Apanha um grande pau do chão.)  
  
Seiya—Estamos quase a chegar. È já a seguir a esta curv...(Leva uma pancada do pau de Dave, e cai desmaiado.)  
  
Dave(Sussurando)—Vc está vendo como é que a gente se livrou dele. Agora me passa a corda para eu o amarrar.  
  
Eles amarram Seiya e o amordaçam, e se preparam para continuar a explorar.  
  
CONTINUA 


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2  
  
Dave—Dan, tira aí a carteira a esse cara, para tentar descobrir quem ele é.  
  
Ele tira a carteira.  
  
Dave—Tira aí o portátil.  
  
Ele tira o computador portátil.  
  
Dan—Diz aqui que o nome dele é Seiya Ogawara.  
  
Dave—Seiya Ogawara.. Parece japonês. Não é vc que fala japonês.  
  
Dan—Falo um pouco. Vc pensa que os japoneses tão por trás disto?  
  
Dave—Ainda é cedo para falar.  
  
Ele introduz o nome do Seiya no portátil, e pesquisa o seu nome na gigantesca base de dados da CIA.  
  
Dave—Tá aqui, Seiya Ogawara. Nasceu no Japão. Participou numa coisa chamada as guerras galácticas. Tenho de ver que é isso.  
  
Dan—Tem alguma família?  
  
Dave—Tem uma irmã, que tava desaparecida até à pouco tempo...  
  
Dan—Como se chama ela?  
  
Dave—Seika Ogawara. Ele trabalha para uma tal de Saori Kido, herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido, o homem mais rico do Oriente.  
  
Dan—Ora a gente tem aqui todos os ingredientes para uma novela de espionagem barata. Uma pessoa extremamente rica, um servidor idiota, e umas actividades estranhas. Bem, bem, vc não acha que tá na hora de explorar a ilha.  
  
Dave—Ele disse que normalmente a gente teria de passar pelas 12 casas. São aquelas 12 casas do plano de satélite. Deu para ver elas do caminho. Eu sugiro que a gente espie 1º essas casas.  
  
Dan—Ok. E consigo ver a última daqui.  
  
Tira seus binóculos.  
  
Dave—O que vc tá vendo?  
  
Dan—Tou vendo uma mulher tratando de umas rosas. Não, tou enganado, é um homem. Mas parece mesmo uma mulher. Deixa eu tirar a foto dele para pesquisar na base de dados.  
  
Eles fazem o mesmo a todas em todas as casas, excepto na de Sagitário(quando a Saori foi para ressuscitar os cavaleiros de ouro, o corpo do Aioros já tava todo desfeito, portanto não havia resuscitação possível.). Depois:  
  
Dan—Então, pelo que vc tá vendo aí, a gente tem aqui um Sueco, um francês, um espanhol, quatro gregos(dois gémeos), um chinês, um indiano, um italiano, um brasileiro, e um do Tibete(que é China). Vc já reparou que são todos de países que se dão pessimamente com os EUA? Excepto a Itália. Agora, eu já vi a cara daquele italiano, que é conhecido apenas por Máscara da Morte...  
  
Dave—Ninguém sabe o nome verdadeiro dele. È pena. Gostava de poder descobrir isso.  
  
Dan—Vc me vai deixar falar? Eu vi a cara dele num cartaz de procurado por homicídio quando fui a Itália.  
  
Dave—Vc reparou que todos aqueles caras tavam usando uma armadura dourada? Estranho não é? Isto me lembra a mitologia grega que eu estudei à muito tempo.  
  
Dan—Bem, todas aquelas casas tinham estátuas de o que pareciam ser deuses gregos. Será que estamos na sede de um culto qualquer?  
  
Dave—Veremos. Tá na hora da gente entrar nesta espécie de templo principal.  
  
Eles entram por um canal de ventilação(de VENTILAÇÂO, não de ar condicionado). Dave vai à frente e Dan atrás. Eles acabam por chegar a um ventilador que fica no alto da parede da sala onde Saori ficou congelada. Eles entram para lá.  
  
Dave—Vc tá vendo o mesmo que eu?  
  
Dan—Se vc tirar sua bunda da frente eu vejo...  
  
Dave—Desculpa. Tem ali uma mulher congelada. Mas tá derretendo.  
  
Dan—Cruz credo, uma mulher morta. Pqp, tá frio aqui. A-a-a-tchim.  
  
Dá um grande espirro, e com o movimento do seu corpo empurra Dave, que bate com a cabeça no ventilador, o derruba e caem os dois aos pés de Saori. Nessa altura ela começa a acordar.  
  
Saori—Hum, brrrrr, que frio. O que aconteceu? (repara nos dois agentes secretos) Quem são voces?  
  
Dave—Hum, ham...  
  
Dan—Nós somos anjos.  
  
Saori—Anjos?  
  
Dan—Exacto. E isto é um sonho. Já agora, quem é vc, a gente ainda é nova neste trabalho, e ainda não conhecemos bem as pessoas..  
  
Saori—Como podem não me conhecer? Eu sou Saori Kido, a herdeira da fortuna da família Kido, e a reencarnação da Deusa Atena. Vocês devem ter sido mandados pelo papá.(Zeus). O que será que ele me quer dizer?  
  
Dave—Seu pai? Ah, sim Zeus, pai de Atena. Como eu não lembrei disso... Dan, vc se lembra o que ele mandou a gente dizer?  
  
Dan—Nossa, de repente esqueci. É melhor a gente voltar para perguntar de novo a ele.  
  
Dave—È mesmo. No seu próximo sonho a gente diz a vc o que ele queria.  
  
Dan—Exactamente. Agora vc vai acordar.(Agarra na pistola dele pelo cano, e dá com ela na cabeça da Saori. Ela desmaia.)  
  
Dave—Somos anjos né? E isto é um sonho. Onde vc vai buscar essas desculpas? E como tem pessoas tão parvas para acreditarem nisso?  
  
Dan—Se que diga, não sei, mas sempre que eu invento uma coisa destas, toda o mundo acredita.  
  
Dave—Isso é por causa do seu ar de anjinho. Agora vamos dar o fora antes que alguém descubra a gente.  
  
Se ouvem vozes...  
  
Dan--PQP, vem aí alguém. Depressa vamos para trás daquela estátua.  
  
Eles vão lá.  
  
Jabú—Senhorita Saori. Senhorita Saori!(Repara na Saori caída no chão.) Senhorita Saori!!! O que aconteceu com vc? Vc está viva?? " responde. SAORI, BUÁÁÀÁÁÀÁÁÀÀÀÁÁ!!!!  
  
Atrás da estátua, os dois agentes secretos continuam ouvindo tudo.  
  
Dan—Este cara não se vai calar? Já agora, que fatiota é aquela que ele tem vestido. Aquele chifre é mesmo ridículo.  
  
Dave—Toda esta gente parece vestida de palhaço. Mas shiuu. Eu quero ouvir.  
  
Entretanto a Saori começou a acordar.  
  
Saori—Jabú, o que vc tá fazendo? Tá ensopando meu vestido todo com suas lágrimas.  
  
Jabú—Ele já tá todo ensopado de qualquer maneira.  
  
Saori—Pois tá. O que aconteceu. Grrrrrrr. Já me lembro. HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Já agora, onde tá o Seiya. Eu mandei vc buscar ele.  
  
Jabú—Eu procurei por todo o lado, mas não encontrei ele.  
  
Saori—SEU INCOMPETENTE. VAI ME BUSCAR O HYOGA. E PROCURA MELHOR O SEIYA. Tamos partindo para o Japão amanhã. Se vc não encontrar ele, ele vai ficar aqui.  
  
Jabú—Então devo preparar o avião?  
  
Saori—CLARO. OU VC ACHA QUE EU VOU PARA O JAPÃO NADANDO???  
  
Jabú sai correndo.  
  
Saori--O Hyoga vai pagar me ter congelado. Vai limpar a mansão durante um mês. O que será que o papá queria. Aqueles dois anjos novos não sabiam nada.  
  
Saori sai murmurando.  
  
Dan—Vamos sair daqui. Acho que já sabemos o suficiente.  
  
Dave—Vamos sair daqui sim, mas ainda temos de fazer umas perguntinhas ao tal de Seiya.  
  
Eles voltam pelo ventilador, depois de voltarem a pôr a tampa no lugar. Quando eles chegam ao sítio onde deixaram o Seiya ele está começando a acordar.  
  
Dave—Hei, vc! Tá na hora de acordar.(Dá uma tapa na cara do Seiya.)  
  
Seiya—Ah, um, que se passa? Hei, porque tou amarrado?  
  
Dave—Nós somos dois agentes da CIA: Tamos aqui para descobrir alguma coisa sobre o que se faz aqui. E vc vai dizer isso à gente...  
  
Seiya—Ora, quem vc julga que é para ameaçar uma cavaleiro de Atena.  
  
Seiya tenta rebentar as cordas, mas cai não consegue e começa a bufar.  
  
Dave—Ora, vc pensava mesmo que conseguia rebentar uma corda do exército americano? Nem uma bala consegue rebentar uma corda dessas.(Tira a pistola.) E agora vc vai dizer à gente o que é este barraco aqui...  
  
Seiya—Ora, eu não me consigo mexer, mas posso gritar por ajuda.  
  
Dave—Vc pode gritar, mas se gritar não vai ser por muito tempo.  
  
Ele aponta a pistola a Seiya de uma forma /- ameaçadora. Seiya começa a tremer e a suar.  
  
Seiya—Ora, isto aqui é o santuário de Atena. Eu sou cavaleiro de Atena. O cavaleiro de Pégasus. Eu sou um cavaleiro de bronze.  
  
Dave—E aqueles 11 caras que a gente viu no caminho para aqui eram cavaleiros de ouro?  
  
Seiya—Exacto. Eles deviam ser 12, mas a gente teve uns probleminhas com o Aioros. Também tem cavaleiros de prata.  
  
Dave—E aquela demente que a gente viu lá dentro é Atena, I presume... Vc tá anotando Dan?  
  
Dan—Claro.  
  
Seiya—Veja como fala da Saori.  
  
Dan—Então é Atena ou Saori?  
  
Seiya—Saori é o nome terreno dela. Mas ela é a reencarnação da deusa Atena.  
  
Dave—O que vc tem a dizer sobre um projétil que saiu da décima daquelas casas e que destruiu um dos nossos satélites?  
  
Seiya—Da décima casa. Deve ter sido...o Shura, quando tava lutando com o Shiryu...  
  
Dave—Vc quer dizer que esse projétil foi uma pessoa, que ainda tá viva, e que destruiu o nosso satélite? Dan, isto deve ser o asilo de doidos da Grécia. Vc tem alguma coisa contra os Estados Unidos?  
  
Seiya—Isso fica para os lados da Austrália, não é?  
  
Dan(ao ouvido de Dave)—Este cara parece o nosso presidente.  
  
Dave—Esqueça. (pega na pistola pelo cabo, e bate com ela na cabeça do Seiya até ele desmaiar. Depois desata as cordas.) Pronto. Quando ele acordar vai pensar que sonhou.  
  
Eles continuam a andar pelo caminho, mas mais ou menos a meio tropeçam e caem até à entrada da casa de Câncer.  
  
Máscara da Morte—Quem são vocês dois? E como conseguiram chegar até à quarta casa?  
  
--Entretanto—  
  
Jabú—Ora, o Seiya tinha que tar dormindo. Hyoga, me ajuda a levar ele.  
  
Eles levam o Seiya até à sala onde tá a Saori.  
  
Saori—HYOGA, COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A CONGELAR SUA DEUSA??  
  
Hyoga—Foi um acidente. A culpa foi do Ikki. Ele me deu um tapa nas costas com toda a força. Eu perdi a mira e congelei vc. Me perdoa.  
  
Saori—Parece que vc não tem culpa. E VC SEIYA? COMO VC PODE TAR DORMINDO QUANDO EU PRECISO DE VC?  
  
Seiya--Eu não tava dormindo. Dois agentes da CIA invadiram a ilha para espiar. Eles me atacaram e me amarraram e me forçaram a responder.  
  
Saori—Então como vc não tava amarrado quando o Jabú encontrou vc? Vc só se tá desculpando. E ainda por cima desculpas estúpidas. ACHA QUE ALGUÉM ACREDITA NISSO? VAMOS EMBORA. Jabú, o avião já está pronto?  
  
Jabú—Sim, senhorita.  
  
Saori—Vamos embora.  
  
Eles vão para o hangar, e saem voando.  
  
--De volta à casa de Câncer—  
  
MM—Como conseguiram chegar à quarta casa, e quem são vocês?  
  
Dan—Vc é aquele assassino italiano. Dave, saque da pistola, rápido.  
  
MM—Ora, não vamos falar do meu passado. Tudo isso aconteceu antes de eu ter encontrado o Senhor.  
  
De fato, eles olham para dentro da casa do Máscara, e vêem que ela foi redecorada para parecer uma igreja.  
  
Dan—Encontrar o Senhor?  
  
MM—Exacto. Faz um tempo, me converti à Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia. Agora todo o meu passado está para trás das minhas costas. Por favor, não me lembrem dele. Agora, o que posso fazer por vocês, meus irmãos. Se quiserem passar podem passar.  
  
Dan--Não queremos passar, só queremos voltar para aquele caminho ali.  
  
MM—Eu já levo vocês de volta. Mas espero que me façam a honra de tomar alguma coisa. O que vocês preferem.  
  
Dan—Obrigado, mas a gente tá com muita pre...  
  
Dave—Sim, claro, temos muita honra. Eu prefiro ...Wisky, vc tem?  
  
MM—Não tenho bebidas alcoólicas. Não bebo nada com álcool agora que me converti. Mas posso preparar uma chávena de chá.  
  
Dave—Enfim, vamos lá.  
  
Eles entram.  
  
CONTINUA 


End file.
